


Love is a wonderful colour

by imsfire



Series: Ten songs, ten stories [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Feels, In a dark time the eye begins to see..., Tivik lives!, and Cassian has just fallen head over heels, and all would become clear if you were to read, and chatting about their girls, and finds love, if you find the references to Mayneta's skin tone odd, it may help to know she's a Togruta, just two guys having coffee, so everyone is very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Tivik doesn’t know any details and he’s not about to start blabbing about intimate things.  But it’s impossible not to talk about her at all, when she fills his mind today and all the time, and all he can think of is coloured by her.  Jyn, Jyn, Jyn.





	Love is a wonderful colour

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 'verse of my earlier long chapter fic, "In a dark time, the eye begins to see..." - between chapters 14 and 15, just after Jyn and Cassian have become lovers...  
> YES OF COURSE there's a story for an Icicle Works song, did you really think for one moment you'd get away without me writing Icicle Works fic?

“Your new girl is quite something, eh, mate?” says Tiv with a grin.

“So is yours.”

They’re having kaf, the day after he made love with Jyn for the first time.  Tivik doesn’t know any details and he’s not about to start blabbing intimate things like that.  But it’s impossible not to talk about her at all, when she fills his mind today and all the time, and all he can think of is coloured by her.  _Jyn, Jyn, Jyn._   He delights in everything about her, every detail, every shadow she has; her quiet voice and wise words, and the quick humour of her; the sweet, sweet sounds she makes, her colours, her shape under his hands.  Her observing eyes, her compassionate heart.

“She’s amazing,” he says.  “She’s like a pearl, all her colours are so subtle, they shift and change with the light.  So beautiful.”

“Yeah.  I know how you feel.  You know, Mayneta isn’t blue all over?” Tivik lowers his voice.  “Some places, she’s _purple_.  Rich, deep, royal purple.  Force alive, she’s a kriffing stunner…”  He gives a little twitch, as if recalling himself from a particularly juicy memory.  “Yeah, I’m a happy man alright.  Never thought she’d even notice me, and now…”

“Jyn’s eyes,” Cassian says, still in his own daydream. “Have you noticed her eyes?“

“They’re quite a colour, aren’t they?”

“They’re a wonderful colour.  Like looking into the sea on a bright day; blue-green, green-blue, green-brown...”  He leans forward, animated, enraptured by the memory.  “I dunno how I’m ever going to paint them.  In sunlight the iris looks green and in shadows it looks more blue.  And then by lamplight they’re a – it’s like there’s a sort of golden shadow running through the other colours, like grains of sand suspended in the sea.”  He takes a swig of his drink.  “And her hair is like nutshells or ambergarnets, or persettia leaves in autumn, that rich brown that has a glow to it.  It’s like every one of her colours has a note of gold in it, gold and jewels.  And her thoughts are golden, and her words.  She makes me _think_ , Tiv.  About – so many things.”

They grin at one another through the steam rising from the pot of kaf on the table.

“Yeah, says Tivik, pursing his full lips as though to kiss his disbelief a resounding goodbye. “We are two very lucky guys alright.”


End file.
